BLOOD After Story
by FoxJung
Summary: Después del despertar, Saya y Hagi deciden iniciar una nueva vida separados de Kai y sus sobrinas. Solos se embarcan en un extenso viaje como en años pasados, pero esta vez ambos consientes de los sentimientos de los otros ¿cómo actuaran en la intimidad?
1. BLOOD  After Story  Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 01**

EL LLANTO AL DESPERTAR

Esta sensación ya la he tenido antes, en diversas ocasiones la solitaria esenia de mi ser flotando en la nada, levitando en interminables giros mientras tengo la sensación de estar ahogándome en agua de mar, aquella que a cada trago que bebo calma la sed que tengo en un instante y la incrementa gradualmente en la siguiente tomada. A pesar de la angustia que apreciaba resintiendo en ese huevo vital, la quietud y tranquilidad era hipnotizante y persuasiva a tal punto de quitarme la voluntad para luchar en contra de aquella corriente de vida y conseguir estar libre. Fue así que en medio de aquel silencio, logré distinguir los sonidos sublimes provenientes de un grueso instrumento de cuerda, poco a poco pude identificar cada nota musical emergiendo de los filamentos del arco al tocar las fibras del violoncelo, aquella canción era inconfundible, sólo una persona podría concebir tal arte y transmitirme ese sentimiento de calidez, estaba vivo, Hagi estaba vivo.

Rasguñé la tela del capullo donde me hallaba durmiendo, usé toda mi fuerza para romper la capa que me aprisionaba después salí arrastrándome de la crisálida. Conseguí estar fuera del prototipo de tumba donde estuve durmiendo por treinta años; esta vez no llovía, el sol brillaba tan fuerte que cansaba mi vista, después de haber transcurrido tanto tiempo encerrada, a mis ojos no les fue fácil adaptarse a la claridad. Al momento que mi visión volvió, busqué a Hagi por todos lados con la mirada pero fue inútil, lo único que oía en ese lugar eran los latidos de mi corazón que parecían querer estallar a causa del impacto que causó la melodía en mí. Avancé unos cuantos centímetros, a rastras, ni siquiera llegué a la zona escalonada cuando vislumbré ante mis ojos un par de zapatos elegantes, me aferré a ellos creyendo que era Hagi pero erré, el que se hallaba frente a mí era mi hermano Kai.

No pude ver muy bien su rostro, pero aquel cabello pelirrojo lo delataba. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y vi como las lagrimas empezaron a correr a través de las mejillas de Kai, titubeando entre sollozos consiguió decir mi nombre, y empezó a repetirlo subiendo el volumen de su voz en cada oportunidad que decía Saya. Estaba igual o más emocionada que él por este reencuentro, pero abatida por la inanición solamente le dije: _"Sangre… quiero sangre"_, y me desvanecí a sus pies.

El piquete en mi vena izquierda me despertó, frente mío se hallaba un hombre que bordaba los cincuenta años, fácilmente pude confundirlo con el Sr. David pero era claro que este hombre era pelirrojo en lugar de rubio.

Kai… hermano…

_Descansa Saya, ahora que has despertado tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar. _

Kai… ¿luego podré ver a las niñas?

… _Claro que sí Saya, pero ahora descansa y recupérate._

No soñé nada mientras dormía. Al despertar, me encontraba observando la cortina de siempre, por un momento sentí que a través de ella cruzaría la señorita Julia para preguntarme cómo y me sentía, y yo le respondería que bien con una debilitada sonrisa, pero después de un momento volví a la realidad. Ya sabía que habían transcurrido al menos treinta años desde que dormí, por eso Kai lucía tan mayor, quizá también lo estarían el señor David, Joel y Louis; _tengo tantas ganas de verlos_, pensé, y si era posible quizá podría ver también a Lulu y a Kaori, pero a quienes si moría por ver, eran mis sobrinas. Recordé que cuando regresamos de Inglaterra; Kai, Lulu y yo pensamos mucho en que nombres ponerles.

_Mmmmm… y bien Saya, decide tú un nombre. _

No sé qué nombres le hubieran gustado ponerle a Diva pero, recuerdo una vez que estuve con Hagi en Rusia, y había una duquesa llamada Anastasia, ese nombre me gusta, y siempre me hará recordar a ella porque Diva era en realidad Anastasia.

_Anastasia, suena bien… elegiste un nombre mejor que Diva jeje._

¡Kai!, no tienes porque reírte del nombre que le puse a Diva.

**Tienes razón Saya, deja de molestarla Kai.**

_Ahora tu también te molestaste Lulu jajaja_

Jajajaja. ¿Y qué nombre le pondremos a mi otra sobrina?

**Kai y yo habíamos pensado en un nombre antes, pero depende de ti Saya, vamos Kai dile que nombre teníamos pensado.**

_Irene. Ella fue una persona especial para mí y obviamente para Lulu también, así que… ¿Qué dices Saya?_

Irene… Anastasia e Irene, son nombres muy bonitos verdad, perfectos para las hijas de Diva y Riku.

Sentí tanta nostalgia al recordar aquello, que un par de lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Lo primero que haría al levantarme de la cama sería comer la témpura de Kai con el infaltable huevo duro que tanto me gustaba, después él me cortaría el cabello y cuando las niñas regresaran de la escuela comeríamos (yo otra vez) y reiríamos juntos.

Hola Saya ¿Cómo estás?

¿Usted es el doctor de aquí?

Así es, mi nombre es George, mucho gusto – el joven rubio me extendió la mano.

Mucho gusto – le estreché la mano y sonreí – tiene el mismo nombre que mi papá.

Sí, me lo pusieron precisamente por él, por George Miyagusuku.


	2. BLOOD  After Story  Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02**

CAMBIARON LOS TIEMPOS

El hombre rubio y apuesto que conocí aquel día, era el hijo de David y Julia; él me contó que le habían puesto el nombre de mi padre por el gran cariño que sentían hacia George Miyagusuku. George se había convertido en un gran médico genético pero al sentir que Kai, mi hermano, era su mejor amigo y disfrutaba de la vida cada día; él decidió seguir una vida igual, se quedó en Okinawa y montó una clínica vecina a "Omoro". Kai y él hacían fiestas cada fin de semana, así que como yo desperté tenían que hacer una fiesta de nuevo. La emoción de reunirme con mis sobrinas me invadía, hubiese querido reunirme con Kaori también, pero ella vivía en Tokio con su familia (esposo e hijos) y según lo que me contó George, sus padres y Louis seguían investigando como aplazar la vida de Lulu, en unos laboratorios en América financiados por Joel. Después de un buen corte de cabello a manos de mi hermano, George, Kai y yo nos vimos reunidos en la taberna de Omoro, y al preguntar por mis sobrinas, Kai contestó:

Saya, esto es difícil para mí pero… están durmiendo, así que desgraciadamente no podrás ver ni a Anastasia ni a Irene, porque ambas han empezado su sueño al mismo tiempo.

Ya veo – contesté –… dime George ¿fuiste un buen amigo para mis sobrinas?

Claro que sí, Saya-san.

Eso me tranquiliza – dije – qué les parece si tomamos mucho sake esta noche.

¿Estás segura Saya?, George y yo tomamos bastante.

No importa hagámoslo jeje …

Kai y George terminaron la noche ebrios, y a decir verdad yo hubiese acabado igual de no hacer trampa. Los dejé durmiendo en los viejos muebles de la casa donde viví con papá, Kai y Riku, para irme al colegio donde, en mi vida pasada, conocí a Hagi.

Subí a mi dormitorio para cambiarme de ropa, cada lugar que veía me traía innumerables recuerdos de mi vida en Okinawa. No podía ir a mi antiguo instituto sin ponerme el uniforme; se encontraba guardado al fondo del ropero, la falda, la blusa y el lazo rojo. Baje presurosa y metí mis tenis en un bolso, me agaché para ponerme los zapatos y salí corriendo de la taberna.

Sentía unas ganas impresionantes de llorar, después de todo este tiempo no pude ver a mis sobrinas, ver a Kai era algo enormemente gratificante pero ya nada era lo mismo. Realmente me hubiese gustado ver lo grandes y bonitas que lucían Anastasia e Irene y no sólo en fotografías, sino ver sus rostros y poder abrazarlas, aquello hubiera reconfortado al menos un poco el inmenso dolor que me invadía al no poder ver a Hagi, quizá nunca más podría ver aquel rostro de nuevo, ¿seré capaz de aguantar algo así?

Me sorprendía que después de treinta años la escuela siguiese funcionando, trepé la reja del instituto, lo primero que hice dentro fue dar un buen salto alto, para variar. Recorrí el patio y vi cada uno de los árboles, viendo siempre el trasfondo teniendo la esperanza de que quizá aquel hombre que me ofreció sangre ya una vez en ese lugar, reapareciera. Entré en todos los salones en los que tuve clases, recordaba bien cual era aquel salón en el que Hagi me salvó del quiróptero y me dio su sangre a través de un beso; todo el colegio lucía desierto, seguí paseando por las aulas y los pasillos, y al finalizar, visité la azotea.

Visualicé el cielo, estaba despejado y limpió, entrecerré mis ojos y boté el bolso que llevaba al piso, luego arrojé mi cuerpo al suelo y me dispuse a dormir de no ser que sentí algo en mis labios. Otros dos labios tibios y carnosos se posaron sobre los míos, empezaron a masajearlos y luego mi boca reaccionó por impulso, nuestras lenguas se cruzaron y de manera natural mis manos enrollaron el cuello del otro, al terminar aquel bello beso, abrí los ojos y la figura que se presentaba ante mí, era la de un hombre elegante, apuesto y de cabello negro largo; no podía ser otro más que el amor de mi vida, Hagi.


	3. BLOOD After Story Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03**

SÓLO TÚ Y YO

Y sí, ahí estaba él.

Ha… ¡Hagi!.. ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

Saya, juré siempre estar a tu lado, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

A... a… ¿Dónde estuviste en este tiempo?

No lo creerías si te lo dijera Saya, jeje.

¡Ah!... ya veo.

Hagi sonrió, siempre quise que sonriera más a menudo pero esta vez que lo hizo sentí un nudo en mi garganta y una punzada en el corazón; mis memorias en este tiempo eran más claras que en periodos anteriores, recordaba a detalle casi todas mis experiencias pasadas mas si algo se repetía en esas imágenes era la sonrisa de Hagi antes de despedirse de mí en aquel teatro, quizá por esto no volví a subir la mirada para ver su rostro y nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta llegar a Omoro; no quería que al mirarlo resbalaran las lágrimas por mis mejillas y que al hablarle mi voz se quebrara y rompiera en llanto, no quería que él se enterara de mi sufrimiento aunque suponía que, como de costumbre, él ya habría visto a través de mí y decidió seguir mi juego, él sufría igual que yo, o quizá más.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, Hagi preguntó dónde tenía la llave… no la tenía, había salido tan rápido que olvide las llaves, en ese momento Hagi me enrolló con un brazo la cintura y saltó, saltó tan alto qué sentí el golpe del viento en mi rostro y cómo los primeros rayos del sol empañaban mis retinas; quise verlo mientras volábamos, tenía miedo pero giré. Esa expresión seria y fría en su rostro se mantenía fija, su mirada estaba posada en el horizonte, no me importa el camino que tenga que seguir en esta vida siempre y cuando vuele eternamente a lado de él.

Nos detuvimos en una playa, me sentó en la arena y el sacó el cello del estuche, tocó a Bach como siempre lo hacía, elegante y suntuoso; _ah… es cierto que el alumno supera al maestro_, pensé.

Je… han pasado tantos años y no mejoras nada ¿verdad?

Jeje… sigues tan exigente como siempre Saya…

Jajaja…

Deja de pensarlo tanto, estoy de vuelta para protegerte, eres lo único que tengo Saya, tú siempre serás todo para mí.

Hagi…

¿Viste a tus sobrinas?

No, ellas duermen ahora, qué lástima ¿verdad?

Y ¿Kai?

¿Kai? Jaja, él también duerme en este momento, es igual a papá… lleva una vida feliz en la taberna… sabes, se hizo amigo del hijo de Julia, claro de Julia y David, le pusieron el mismo nombre de papá… ah… Joel está en América con ellos, al parecer Lulu sigue con vida, ¿Qué bueno verdad? Jajaja

Siempre he querido tu felicidad Saya, me alegra que ahora tengas un poco de paz, con Kai y los demás…

Hagi guardó el cello y me dio la espalda, sentí que había dicho esas palabras sinceramente, como todo de lo que él hablaba pero tuve miedo, miedo de qué al parpadear él desapareciera de nuevo. De un solo paso me puse de pie y lo abracé por la espalda y me aferré a él con toda la fuerza que tuve.

¡Hagi!, no puedes dejarme… no puedes, recuerda que prometiste estar a mi lado siempre… HAGI!

¿Saya?

No podré soportar perderte de nuevo, después de que murió Diva y tu desapareciste en el anfiteatro, tuve que soportar un mes extrañándote… han pasado tres días desde que desperté y sigo pensando en ti… sé que nunca digo nada, sé que siempre tienes que andar adivinado mis sentimientos, pero Hagi te necesito… ¡yo también vivo para ti!... no me dejes… ¡TE AMO!

Saya… no llores, no por mí.

Dije tantas palabras entre sollozos, pero sentí que si no las decía, él se esfumaría de nuevo; no podía permitirlo, él era mío, definitivamente… siempre quise proteger a todos, pero él me protegía a mí, él me conocía más que yo a mí misma; y si hubieron muchas personas que me ayudaron a cambiar, él fue el primero qué me dio la oportunidad.

Y después de mi terrible confesión de amor, Hagi dijo que no llorara más, levantó mi mentón con delicadeza y me besó tan intensamente que me dejó sin aire por unos segundos, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a su respiración y al ritmo de su boca; a continuación me apoyó en su pecho y me dijo: _las palabras no son necesarias en muchos casos Saya, pero las que dijiste ahora si que fueron importantes eh … no soy tan fuerte como para alejarte de mí, ya lo intenté una vez y no pude, así que no lo haré más, me quedaré a tu lado por supuesto, estaré aquí donde tú eres feliz, donde están Kai y todas esas memorias más felices de tu vida. "¿donde tú eres feliz? ¿Donde está Kai y todos mis felices recuerdos?"_, ¿acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que lo que quiero es él?

Hagi quiero dejar Okinawa, quiero que viajemos los dos juntos y abandonemos éste lugar tal como dejamos Chateu Duel hace tantos años atrás.


	4. BLOOD After Story Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 04**

LA VUELTA A NUESTRO VIAJE I

Hagi no preguntó nada, sólo me sonrío y limpió las lágrimas, tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos a Omoro para despedirnos de Kai, según lo que dijo partiríamos inmediatamente; me parecía algo tonto que después de treinta años él siguiera sintiendo cierta antipatía por Kai, de verás que Hagi aún tenía rasgos del chiquillo arrogante que conocí hace tantos años en el zoológico. Ah… y con Kai pasaba lo mismo, si bien se sorprendió y esbozó unas sonrisas al verlo vivo, rápidamente empezó a verlo con desdén al igual que Hagi a él, ¿eran niños o qué?, rayos y yo soy mayor que ellos dos ¿verdad?

Hagi salió de la casa y dijo que me esperaría fuera mientras yo conversaba con Kai.

Saya estás segura de esto…

Hermano, han pasado muchos años y no quiero ser un obstáculo en la vida que tienes por eso…

Otra vez diciendo bobadas Saya, sabes que no eres ningún estorbo ni nada parecido, vaya nunca cambiarás…

Jajaja… es cierto… jajajaja… ¿Kai?

¿Qué? ¿Qué?

Me iré con él, eso es lo quiero ahora, ya no podemos ser una familia… seamos realistas, todo ha cambiado… me voy hermano, me voy con Hagi…

Saya… ya veo, si lo has decidido no diré más, eres muy terca como para hacerme caso… ten, llévate esto…

¿eh? Un celular…

Sí, es uno de los más antiguos que encontré, la tecnología avanza Saya y si te doy un móvil más moderno tardarás en entenderlo jajajaja

¡OYE QUÉ INSINÚAS, KAI!

Jajajajaja…. Cuídate mucho Saya, espero que vengas a verme antes que yo empiece a dormir también ok…

Hermano…

¡NANKURONAISA!... Saya nunca lo olvides.

Quizás esa iba a ser la última vez que viese a Kai, me puse triste obviamente y me despedí de él al igual que de George; y en medio del atardecer mi sombra y la de Hagi se perdieron.

Para mí sorpresa Hagi había conseguido mucho dinero durante estos treinta años, más que antes según me contaba; estuvo trabajando como músico en una de las sinfónicas de Tokio y a pesar de que él no tenía necesidad de comer ni dormir, el dinero le servía para asearse, comprarse trajes y también el mantenimiento del cello. Al pensar en que Hagi era un hombre moderno y con dinero en cuentas bancarias me daba mucha risa, siempre lo vi como uno de esos caballeros del siglo XIX que nunca se modernizaría jajaja… reímos mucho esa tarde, reímos de él y de mí, tal como hacíamos hace tanto tiempo en la mansión, recordamos alegremente a Diva, Riku y a todos los amigos, a todos con nostalgia pero con regocijo.

No habría vuelos hasta la mañana siguiente, así que nos sentíamos algo tontos de haber salido despidiéndonos para siempre de Omoro si íbamos a pasar la noche en la misma ciudad, como sería lamentable que regresáramos y tendría que haber otra despedida la mañana siguiente, decidimos matar el tiempo, sólo teníamos que mantenernos ocupados por unas diez horas hasta que llegasen las seis de la mañana, sólo diez horas.

Hagi me llevó a comer Okonomiyaki, kyaa! Fui muy feliz, para parecer normales pedimos uno para cada uno, pero obviamente como Hagi no comía, cuando yo terminé el mío cambiamos de plato para que yo comiese el de él sin que nadie se diera cuenta según nosotros jaja.

Hagi… que haremos esta noche… dón…de... nosp kedaruemosp

Saya, no hables con la boca llena… haremos lo de siempre, quedarnos en un hotel…

Ah…. Claro… mmmm… delicioso…

¿HOTEL?, antes hubiese sido normal pero ahora somos… bueno, él no duerme y eso es lo que más me preocupa en este momento, además como siempre, pediremos una habitación con una sola cama, así que… quizás pasen muchas cosas esta noche.

**Buenas noches jóvenes, ¿qué habitación desean? **– dijo el recepcionista.

_Una simple estará bien para la señorita… por favor que tenga bastantes entradas de aire, ¿así la deseas verdad Saya?_

Hagi, ¿tú no te quedarás?

_No creo que sea necesario, estaré afuera…_

¡AH!, ¿y quién me protegerá Hagi?

_¿eh? No creo que haya nada peligroso por aquí._

Después de todo no cumples tus promesas ¿verdad?

_¿Ah?... ufff… bueno entonces me quedaré…_

**En ese caso no pueden quedarse en una habitación así de pequeña, tiene que escoger otra, supongo que la matrimonial estará bien, ¿verdad?**

_No, es mejor una habitación doble porqu…_

¡NO!, matrimonial está bien, es perfecta…

_¿Eh? Saya…_

**Bien, bien… ¿entonces a nombre de quiénes la pongo?**

Saya Otonashi y Hagi, con eso es suficiente ¿verdad?

**Así es Otonashi-san, Hagi-san… aquí tienen sus llaves, que pasen buenas noches.**

AH! Fui muy efusiva al pedir un cuarto matrimonial, la que parece tener malas intenciones soy yo y no él. Nuestra habitación se ubicaba en el quinto piso, tomamos el ascensor y subimos en silencio mientras sentía la mirada de Hagi sobre mi cara roja como tomate. Salí del elevador a prisas y me dirigí rápido al cuarto… en eso, sentí como mi cuerpo se desvanecía y perdía fuerza, escuché la voz de Hagi diciendo que esperara, cada vez se hacía más tenue y de sopetón abrí los ojos y él me estaba sosteniendo, abrimos la puerta y entramos. Me sentó en la cama, y se arrodilló frente a mí, retiro mi cabello y me miró muy seriamente.

¿Hace cuanto que no?

Desde ayer… hoy no he probado ni una sola gota…

Bien – se descubrió el cuello de la camisa – bebe todo lo que quieras Saya.

Y así lo hice, mostré mis colmillos y los clave sobre la parte baja de su cuello, tome su sangre tan dulce y ardiente en mi garganta, cada vez que tomaba un poco perdía mis sentidos, el deseo se fue acrecentando en mi interior, fui recordando el innumerable número de veces que bebí su sangre y las ganas que me inundaban en esas ocasiones de besarlo y tocar su cuerpo, esta vez podía hacerlo y no me iba a detener.

Dejé de chupar su sangre, y empecé a succionar sus labios, poco a poco fui besándolo con más y más intensidad, le iba desabotonando la camisa mientras el metía una de sus manos por debajo de mi falda y la otra por debajo de mi blusa; en ese momento tuve la seguridad de que detrás de ese disfraz de hombre frío, se ocultaba una persona amable y por sobre todo apasionada. Me arrojó sobre la cama de aquel hotel, rompió mi blusa y comenzó a besar y morder mis pezones, poco a poco se desplazó por todo mi cuerpo; cada parte de mi cintura comenzó a estremecerse; cuando llegó a mi vulva, empezó a besarla y acariciarla con su lengua a cada parte que recorría, nunca había sentido antes tal placer, me inundaba de una manera incomparable, pero eso no era lo mejor que esperaba. Después de un rato que Hagi estuvo lamiéndome, empecé a humedecerme aún más, él aproximó sus labios y los posó suavemente sobre los míos, mi boca no pudo contenerse y saltó hacia la de él besándole intensamente, trepé mis piernas sobre su espalda y fue entonces que él entró en mí. El dolor es indescriptible, pero el placer lo es igual, una vez que se metió en mí, empezó a masajearme con sus dedos a la vez que se movía enardecidamente en mi interior. Mi sudor se mezclaba con el suyo, mis manos empezaron a rasgar su lomo, sin quererlo ni pensarlo empecé a jadear mientras él me hacía sentir el tibio y cada vez más caliente goce del líbido. Aquella noche, que fue mi primera vez, lo hicimos tres veces; nunca pensé llegar a aguantar tanto pero realmente a pesar del dolor que sentía, Hagi hacía que yo me entregará por completo, y sabía que mientras más me doliese más lo disfrutaría, no sólo amaba a ese hombre, también lo deseaba en cuerpo y alma, deseaba poseerlo por el resto de mi vida y si la misma vida me costara conseguir estar con él por siempre, me sacrificaría, pase lo que pase, Hagi sería mío y yo, infinitamente de él.


	5. BLOOD After Story Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 05**

LA VUELTA A NUESTRO VIAJE II – Parte I

Ambos nos metimos a la ducha, él jabonaba mi espalda y yo la suya también; el agua nos mojaba por completo, las burbujas del shampoo nos hacían reír, él acariciaba mi derrier mientras yo lo abrazaba y besaba por todo aquél formado pecho, para ese momento había descubierto que me encantaban los besos franceses de Hagi, aunque todavía no le había comentado lo mucho que me provocaba uno de aquellos besos; cada vez que él me tocaba en esas supuestas zonas prohibidas, mi cara se enrojecía y mi cabello se humedecía por el sudor ocasionado de tanta excitación. Después de aquel momento en la ducha, Hagi cerró las llaves de agua fría y caliente, y me dijo;

- Saya, será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos.

- … Hagi, abre la llave de agua caliente otra vez… por favor…

Hagi observó sorprendido mi rostro, con ambas manos cogió mis mejillas y me besó por unos largos minutos. Tal como se lo pedí, giró las manijas de agua fría y caliente, en ese momento no pude resistirme más; siempre había sentido tabú hacia lo que tenía ganas de hacer, pero al estar en frente mío Hagi, no podía contener más el deseo de que tanto él, como yo, fuéramos uno sólo, y cada uno de nosotros tomáramos lo más intimo de nuestro cuerpo. Recorrí mi lengua por su endorso, besé su abdomen y bajé hasta encontrarme con su pene; aquél órgano grande, carnoso y febril atrajo a mi lengua, la cual empezó a lamer cada parte del mismo, y luego mi boca lo introdujo hasta lo más profundo que pudo. Con ayuda de mis manos repetía ese sencillo proceso varias veces agitando su pene dentro de mí; un largo momento después Hagi me advirtió: _"Saya, detente"_; pero yo seguí tomando su parte y sentí como dos porciones de su semen pasaron a través de mi garganta, aquella sustancia se sentía dulce y confiable, según lo que supuse en aquel entonces, yo ya había tomado suficiente de Hagi, pero el momento de pasión se aplazó.

- Saya, iré a la recepción un momento, espera aquí.

Sólo teníamos que hacer tiempo, diez horas… diez horas… de las cuales sólo dormí un par. Siempre me imaginé que Hagi era muy apasionado, y esta vez lo comprobé… KYA! Estoy tan avergonzada, yo fui la que me comporté como una arrebatada cuando estaba con él… pero él nunca dijo no, y cómo va a decir que no si al fin y al cabo es hombre… KYA! KYA! Cómo lo veré ahora a los ojos… KYA! KYA! KYAAA!

Pensaba en eso mientras rodaba en la cama tapándome la cara con una almohada, era la primera vez qué hacía esas cosas, pero era Hagi ¿verdad? En realidad este sentimiento de felicidad no tiene fin, es tan diferente cuándo estamos solos, es decir, en esas situaciones; creo que esto hubiese pasado mucho antes si yo no hubiese sido así, al principio caprichosa, después cerrada en mis ideas y molesta, y al final él nunca decía nada…. ¿Por qué?, ¿cuántas clases de amor pueden existir? ¿De qué forma me ama él?; en realidad me pregunto desde cuándo me ama y cuándo se dio cuenta… en mi caso, lo quise desde que lo conocí, siempre tuve curiosidad por él, y a medida que íbamos creciendo, mi amor crecía y se convertía en uno diferente, uno egoísta. ¿Cuándo fue?... ah, sí… desde que Hagi murió por mi culpa, y pasó lo del incendio; tuve miedo, mucho miedo de mí misma y lo que mis caprichos pudiesen ocasionar, decidí olvidarme de tener sentimientos de ese tipo sin embargo cada vez mi vida era más vacía, cada vez tenía la sensación de que si me enamoraba de él sufriría mucho, siempre tuve el terror latente, terror de ser odiada por él y si yo lo amase, no podría recuperarme de eso jamás, él podía ocupar el lugar de muchos en mi corazón pero nadie podría ocupar su lugar… y entonces pasó. Cuando estuve en Okinawa con papá, Kai y Riku; toda esa vida de pesadilla pareció desvanecerse, volvía a ser una adolescente y gracias a Kaori, pensaba como una chica cualquiera, toda esa vida de la qué estaba harta desapareció, me sentía ligera y libre; a pesar de eso la perturbación regresó, Hagi volvió a mi vida y lo que empecé a sentir por él fue el enamoramiento de una chica común y corriente, en esa vida me enamoré de él otra vez y en esta, mi miedo desapareció… le he entregado todo lo que tengo, ¿podría entregarle más?, ¿pero él me ha dado todo? ¡AGHHHH SAYA POR QUÉ LO DUDAS, EL TE AMA, TE AMA, TE AMA!

- ¿Saya?

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! Hagi me asustaste…

- Ya podemos bajar a desayunar, el rec…

- Ah, ah… entonces vamos vamos

Aún me sentía un poco ruborizada, ya no podía diferenciar si era de la vergüenza o de la emoción de tenerlo cerca, pasé por su lado y directamente quise abrir la puerta, pero él interpuso su brazo, impidiéndome la salida.

- ¿Hagi?

- Saya… vete… vete ahora con Kai… - retiró su brazo lentamente.


	6. BLOOD After Story Capítulo 06

**Capítulo 06**

LA VUELTA A NUESTRO VIAJE II – Parte II

- De… ¿de qué estás hablando?

- Será mejor que estés con alguien que pueda darte paz, que pueda hacerte feliz cada día en tu vida… yo, no podré hacerlo…

- ¡DE QUÉ MALDITA SEA HABLAS!, ¿quién dijo que me esperaría y estaría siempre a mi lado? ¿quién dijo que me protegería? ¿quién dijo que no podía alejarme de su lado? ¡QUIÉN DIJO TE AMO PRIMERO!

No pude soportarlo más, golpeaba su pecho mientras lloraba con todas mis fuerzas, grité todo lo que tenía dentro, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando Hagi imbécil?

- No lo entiendes Saya, realmente no lo entiendes – me abrazó con fuerza – sólo deseo tu felicidad, si te quedas aquí olvidaré ese propósito y pensaré más en mí, en lo que yo deseo de ti… en todo lo que quiero qué hagas para mí, mi deseo egoísta nos consumirá… si deseas quedarte conmigo ahora, nunca te dejaré escapar, nunca… por eso…

- Acepto, siempre… hacer lo que tú desees… por que eso es lo que Saya desea…

En ese momento lo comprendí, el tipo de amor que Hagi sentía hacia mí era igual a lo que yo siempre sentí por él, quizá no en el mismo orden pero siempre fue lo mismo. Él tenía miedo de perderme, en tantas ocasiones quise aclararle mis sentimientos pero el parecía indiferente, si al menos me hubiese demostrado sus celos yo hubiese podido… ya no importa, el miedo se acabó, he entregado mi alma y he recibido una a cambio, ahora todo se hace más claro y puedo sonreír de verdad por algo que al fin entiendo como se llama: AMOR.

¡PUUUUUUU!

… pero en ese momento… Hagi y yo empezamos a besarnos, era obvio después de nuestra reconciliación (qué feliz estoy ^^), luego a abrazarnos y luego a la…. ¡NO YA NOOOOO!

- Hagi… más sexo ya no… ¿podría utilizar la cama para dormir esta vez?

- Entonces duerme aquí entre mis brazos…

… realmente este hombre nunca duerme, ¿tampoco se cansa?... con la imagen de su sonrisa, me fui quedando dormida acurrucada entre sus brazos, somnolienta sentí la respiración de Hagi en mi oído y escuché sus susurros diciendo: _Saya, has olvidado el desayuno…_

Me levanté de sopetón y mi estómago (como de costumbre) habló, no, rugió muy fuerte… Hagi me tomo de la mano y me condujo fuera de la habitación, no podía creer que estuviese tan deslumbrada por él… _¿por qué lo he notado tanto tiempo después de conocerlo, por qué?_

Me sentía algo extraña y emocionada, había pasado tan poco tiempo desde que volví a reunirme con Hagi y a pesar de eso ya habían pasado tantas cosas; todo volvía a ser como antes, cuándo él y yo viajábamos solos… no esta vez era mejor.

- Saya, ¿estás segura de que no comerás otra cosa antes de tomar el vuelo?

- Nooooo… ya dije que no, además la comida que dan en el avión es muy buena, ya quiero probarla.

- Ah… ya veo, esa era la razón…

- ¡Hagi!... ¿eh?…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sigues viajando con el cello, dime algo, ¿guardas una katana allí dentro también?

- Sí, después de que activaran la opción D, logré escapar con lo poco de fuerza que me quedaba, para recuperarme tuve que beber la sangre de una mujer que había estado cerca del atentado, sólo tomé un poco, lo suficiente para restablecerme de las heridas; increíblemente caí inconsciente y al abrir los ojos, noté que a mi costado estaba tu katana… y la recogí conmigo…

- ¿Por qué?

- Faltaría algo en este viaje si no está, lo recuerdas Saya… viajarías por todo el mundo con una espada, y yo iría contigo…

- ….Hagi…

- Te visité muchas veces mientras dormías, cada primavera dejaba rosas ahí, jeje… pero siempre eran rosadas, nunca por alguna razón ponía tus favoritas…

- Te equivocas, desde que empezaste a llevarme de aquellas, el rosa se convirtió en mi color favorito…

- Saya… ven aquí… déjame darte un beso…

Así que fue así como pasó, que felicidad que Hagi esté vivo, nunca dejaría de agradecer eso, nunca. Después de platicar un rato en la fuente del aeropuerto, tuvimos que abordar, era extraño viajar en un avión así, tan repleto de gente, cuando estábamos en el escudo rojo íbamos por aire, pero siempre éramos pocos en el avión, qué sensación tan emocionante, esta vez no viajaba para liquidar a nadie, viajaba para estar junto a mi amante… jajaja, que gracioso suena.

**- Gracias por confiar en nuestra aerolínea, qué tengan un buen viaje. **

- Por cierto Hagi, ¿a dónde estamos yendo?

- A Europa.

- Podría ser… ¿Francia, dónde nacimos?

- No, esta vez iremos a otro lugar… iremos a Italia.


	7. BLOOD After Story Capítulo 07

**Capítulo 07**

LA CHICA DE ROMA

Italia… ya saboreaba todas esas pizzas y lasañas que comería… ¡Pasta!, creo que nunca hemos visitado este lugar, es increíble, un paisaje hermoso, vegetación y bosques, y comida realmente deliciosa. Cuando bajamos del avión, estaba realmente emocionada, Hagi dijo que visitaríamos todos los lugares turísticos de Roma, primero, ¡todos!, y que si era posible, haríamos el amor en cada uno de ellos… rayos, Hagi es tan sexy, no puedo dejar de suspirar por él. SÍ, actualmente ni siquiera recuerdo con facilidad cuantos años tengo y si estoy en la edad de andar así de embobada por alguien, pero esto es tan fuerte y hermoso que planeo disfrutarlo por siempre.

Teníamos el dinero de Hagi para gastarlo, compré ropa mucho más casual y como era italiana, a la moda por supuesto, obligué a Hagi a cambiar de estilo, pero no obtuve mucho cambio, él seguía usando saco y gabardina, pero le añadí una bufanda y unos lentes muy elegantes; realmente era el hombre más sexy del mundo, y no sólo lo pensaba yo, muchas jóvenes se le quedaban viendo y otras personas se le acercaban porque lo conocían como chelista, ¿cuánto de su vida me perdí?... y … ¡qué feliz me hace que todas esas chicas, y algunos chicos, me envidien por mi novio!, jeje aunque de cada un rato me entraban ganas de molestar a Hagi y reírme de él, cosa que no pude resistir, pero a cambio de mis burlas, recibía como recompensa románticos besos y cálidos abrazos.

Era impresionante el tamaño del Coliseo Romano, los asombrosos vestigios culturales del foro romano, las bellas plazas, y el imponente Castillo SanTÀngelo, todo era tan deslumbrante ante mis ojos; cada día terminábamos cansados de todo el turismo que hacíamos, se convirtió en una semana rutinaria de salir y visitar lugares maravillosos, regresar al hotel, descansar y al día siguiente continuar con el trajín. Todas las noches me acostaba después de tomar la sangre del cuello de Hagi, y a la mañana siguiente lo encontraba sentado en la pequeña mesa de la habitación con el desayuno preparado y leyendo el periódico, siete días después la escena era clásica, aun así no me molestaba pero, por alguna razón nuestra intimidad se había detenido desde que llegamos a Roma, una semana de escasez… Hagi seguía seduciéndome como antes, pero ahora ya no terminaba nada de lo que empezaba, y en los últimos dos días había estado un poco más fío que de costumbre.

- Hagi, ¿pasa algo malo?

_- ¿por qué lo dices Saya?_

- Eh… no, no es por nada realmente…

_- Saya, hoy cenemos algo especial y vayamos a la cama temprano, ¿qué opinas?_

- ¿temprano? y eso porqué…

_- Vaya, veo que no entendiste mi plan Saya… entonces diré… regresemos temprano al hotel para que esta vez no te canses y podamos hacer…_

- YAAAA! Ya entendí… – me sonrojé – no seas tan directo…

_- Saya, ¿qué museo toca hoy?_

- ¿eh? – Hagi tomó mi mano entrelazando mis dedos – pues hoy nos toca el Palazzo Massimo, y ya llegamos… vamos rápido Hagi, para terminar temprano todo.

Le saqué la lengua y tiré de su mano con fuerza, llevándolo conmigo al espeluznante museo romano. En la entrada Hagi enroscó su brazo por mi hombro mientras seguía sujetando su mano, todos nos veían como una pareja romántica y con lo apuesto y alto que era él, sobresalíamos mucho más que cualquier pareja local. Ingresamos y esperamos a la recepcionista, que había salido un momento, para que confirmara nuestra reservación.

**- Buon pomeriggio, díganme con que nombre están sus reservaciones.**

- Hola, tengo dos boletos a nombre de Saya Otonashi…

**- Saya… Otonashi Saya, sí aquí está, tengan son dos... para usted y su… ¡eh!**

_- Sisnii… tú…_

**- Vaya, que sorpresa…**

_- Entremos Saya, la cola tiene que avanzar…_

¿Por qué Hagi conocía a la recepcionista?, ACASO… ¿él visitó mucho este museo en los últimos años?... no, no creo que sea eso, además parece que a Hagi no le agrada mucho ella, por el tono frío y hostil con el que la reconoció, ella sin embargo se veía un poco alegre de verlo, esa chica Sisnii es bella después de todo, ese cabello castaño y ondeado, además de largo la hace ver muy femenina, creo que empezaré a sentirme un poco celosa si no le pregunto a Hagi por ella, lo haré cuando estemos de regreso en el hotel, no mejor lo haré mañana por la mañana, no permitiré que ella arruine esta noche.

- El museo estuvo precioso, viste todas esas pinturas y esculturas, asombrosas… seguramente Joel, el primer Joel hubiera muerto por conocerlas o las habrá conocido, tú que crees…

_- Él sabía mucho de eso, no me sorprendería que ya hubiera visto esto antes…_

- Cierto, ¡ah! pero apuesto que nunca comió en ese restaurant en el que cenamos, jajaja.

_- Eso tenlo por seguro… - Hagi sonrió._

- Mmm… iré a tomar un baño, espérame aquí… - entré al baño y volví a verlo por la puerta – quédate quieto y espérame ahí ¡OK!

_- Jajaja, Saya no me moveré ve a ducharte…_

- Está bien.

Entre al cuarto de baño, me despojé de la ropa y saqué lo más sexy que tuve en mi maleta, no tenía muy buen gusto para la lencería, definitivamente no era lo mío. Bueno, no insistí en el tema y abrí la llave del agua, o estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero desfallecí antes de lograrlo. Entre borrosas imágenes distinguí el rostro de Hagi llamando mi nombre _Saya, Saya_…


	8. BLOOD After Story Capítulo 08

**Capítulo 08**

LA CIUDAD DE TOSCANA

Al abrir mis ojos volví a encontrarme con la figura conocida de un hombre delgado y apuesto, escuchaba el sonido de los neumáticos rodando por la carretera y el silbar del viento que estremecía las hojas de los árboles; una vez que me di cuenta claramente de mi posición en el asiento de copiloto, hablé.

Hagi… ¿qué hacemos aquí?

_¡Saya!, que bueno, ¿estás mejor? – _me dirigió una calma sonrisa.

Sí, pero dime que hacemos en un auto, y a dónde vamos…

_Tú descansa Saya, pronto llegaremos – _decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello con la mano libre del volante_ – pronto…_

Hagi detuvo el auto a las afueras de la ciudad, allí, entre enormes y verdosos prados se podía distinguir una solitaria cabaña.

¿Por qué estamos aquí?... según el mapa esto es…

_Toscana…_

¿Por qué lo dices en un tono triste Hagi? ¿Pasa algo malo?

_Es sólo que no quería traerte aquí, pero no hay otra forma…_

Él no volvió a hablarme en todo el corto camino hacia la casa, adentro de ella tampoco, yo al igual que él, tampoco pude preguntar nada o quizá no quería hacerlo.

_Aquella noche en el hotel te volviste a desvanecer porque no bebiste sangre en dos días, en este refrigerador dejé muchas bolsas, por favor bebe lo que consideres suficiente como para estar recuperada._

Ek…. Ah… ¿no puedo tomarla de ti?

_Tengo que salir, cómete todo lo que encuentres apuesto que tendrás hambre… regresaré después, ah por cierto Saya, no salgas de aquí por nada, ni abras la puerta a nadie…_

Hagi, espera… ¡HAGI!

No me miró ni una sola vez, nunca había sido tan indiferente conmigo, por qué si él iba a salir me dejó en medio de un desierto, sola, él dijo que no me dejaba aquí por su gusto, pero… no lo entiendo que rayos pasa.

Mataba mi cabeza pensando en eso, a pesar de lo triste y a la vez enojada que estaba, hice todo lo que Hagi dijo, beber la sangre, comer la comida… pero y después que haría sin él. Me dejé caer sobre la cama de la habitación, mientras pensaba en Hagi, sentía celos de esa chica del museo llamada Sisnii, y recordé lo bonita que era y que se parecía mucho a Mao, ¿cuál era su apellido?, ah si, Yahana, después de treinta años seguramente ya tendría hijos, y hasta nietos; al final, se habría quedado con el fotógrafo Okamura o quizás no, como era rica, nadie sabe si consiguió un mejor partido, por cierto que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Kai… Kai, como te extraño, hermano…

¡CLARO!, el celular… cómo se me pudo pasar, no he llamado a Kai en semanas. Me levanté de la cama y comencé a rebuscar entre mis cosas aquél aparato, y si que me costó trabajo encontrarlo, pero al final lo conseguí.

Toooooooooon… Tooooooooooooon… Tsk… Hola, Kai!

¿Saya? Eres tú, ¿como has estado?

Bien, Kai… y ¿tú?, por cierto como está George…

Kai comenzó a contarme toda la tranquila y bohemia vida que pasaban, me reía en las conversaciones, sin embargo lo había llamado para contarle lo deprimida que me encontraba en ese momento, en realidad no me importaba lo que el pudiese contarme de su vida, que egoísta soy.

Kai… yoo, te llamé para contarte algo…

¿Eh?... qué coss… asasda…. Say… a….

¿Hola? ¿Kai?

Sa… sayy … -

¿Kai?... pero qué rayos… porque la señal se fue tan de repente.

Mi llamada a Kai se había cortado de la nada, en verdad fue extraño, pero… BOOOMMMMMM… Un sonido estruendoso estremeció la casa, de pronto, la luz también se extinguió, aun así nunca me equivoqué al creer que no era un temblor, sabía lo que pasaba… quirópteros.

No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que ellos tomaran la cabaña, así que corrí a la cocina a buscar un cuchillo… BINGO, Hagi había dejado el cello allí, entonces dentro, estaba el sable. Empuñé la katana con fuerza, y otra vez, volví a sentir como la sangre hervía por todo mi cuerpo, no podía pensar en nada más en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era destruir quirópteros. Corté la palma de mi mano con el filo de la hoja, y en estado de alerta los esperé a todos, hasta que aparecieron y fui cortándolos uno por uno, desmembrándolos y cristalizándolos con el poder de mi sangre.

Treinta años no pasaban en vano, terminé exhausta, después de matar a treinta y ocho de ellos no era para menos, me sorprendía a mi misma el haberlos contado, seguía presente ese lado pérfido y homicida de mi mente, incluso ahora, me sentía tranquila de haber sido el asesino y no el muerto. Revisé mi cuerpo para ver que todas mis heridas sanaran, no había necesidad de beber más sangre, fue entonces cuando noté una herida abierta que no había logrado cicatrizar del todo, estaba infectada con la sangre del quiróptero, sangre de… Diva.

No podía equivocarme, tenía que ser su sangre que no tenía efecto en mí, entonces con la mente más despejada comencé a razonar, ¿por qué todavía existen quirópteros? Y lo peor… ¿por qué Hagi me traería a un lugar donde están ellos?

La cabaña había quedado muy afectada, a pesar de eso la luz regresó, y escuché pasos acercándose a mí desde la entrada, estaba segura que no era Hagi; volví a empuñar la espada en dirección a los sonidos y apareció frente a mí… ¿qué?

Tú… Nathan.


	9. BLOOD After Story Capítulo 09

**Capítulo 09**

LA NUEVA GUERRA

- Nathan… Mahler… ¿cómo es qué sigues vivo?

- Recuerdas mi nombre Saya… eso es inesperado…

- ¿Tú tienes que ver en esto?... ¡tú los trajiste aquí!

- Nada de eso, además estás segura que sospechas de mí y no de alguien más… yo no fui quien te dejó sola aquí…

- Qué insinúas…

- Me levanté de donde yacía envuelta en sangre, arrodillada, aun así no solté la katana ni un momento ni dude en seguir apuntando hacia él mi sable.

- ¿No dirás nada más Saya?

- Tú eres el que debe darme respuestas Nathan…

- Shhhh…

Aquel raro caballero apunto el dedo hacia su boca en señal de guardar silencio, y en menos de segundos, mató a un quiróptero que trataba de asesinarme por la espalda. Me sorprendí de no haberlo notado, incluso en ese momento no tenía intenciones de bajar mi arma, siempre fue el más extraño y misterioso de todos los caballeros de Diva, ¿acaso era él quien estaba detrás de Amshel y esa cruenta investigación?

- Oohhh… ¿el chico lindo no está verdad?

- ¡Eh!... Hagi…

- Creo que pronto llegará, y a él deberías preguntarle muchas cos…

- NOO, espera qué sabes tú, crees que Hagi me oculta algo… ¡habla!

- Jeje, es probable que ¿desconfíes de él?

- … Claro que no, tus palabras… empiezan a confundirme…

- Mmmmm… ya veo, pero que mal gusto tiene Hagi para comprar esta casa, no es resistente para nada, mira cuantas paredes se rompieron… y ashhh… el piso, quedo hecho un desastre.

Terminó su dialogo echándose en uno de los magullados muebles que restaban en la casa, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos y con una sonrisa amplia que no dejaba esconder su desdén y la ironía que continuaría usando en sus párrafos.

- Baja tu espada Saya, aun si la usas no me moriré… ¿ya hicimos la prueba una vez no es así?

No sabía que hacer, titubee al momento de escuchar su orden, sin embargo la acaté y baje el sable.

- ¿Qué sabes Nathan? ¿Dónde está Hagi?

- Eso que te lo diga él cuando regrese, lo que debería decirte Saya, es que la sangre de Diva está siendo usada para matarte… o quizás para algo mucho más inteligente…

- ¿Sangre de Diva?... pero cómo, si se supone que el Escudo Rojo se encargó de terminar a todos los quirópteros que quedaban…

- Ellos no sabían de la existencia de este, pero Hagi sí…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Saya, quizás tu también… deberías tener cuidado con esta secta… pueden representar problemas graves para ti…

- ¿Secta?

- Sí Saya, recuerdas a alguien que esté relacionado a una… o alguien tan enfermizo como para dejar un legado…

- N… No, no tengo idea…

- Hagi te dirá, ahora tengo que irme, suerte con eso Saya.

- Esper… desapareció…

Caí desconcertada en el mueble, mi mente estaba embrollada, ninguna idea lúcida podía venir a mi mente, pensaba en traición, mentiras, cosas oscuras venían a mi cabeza, y al mismo tiempo no quería traer a mi mente a un responsable. Las palabras de Nathan me asaltaron de la nada, además de la existencia de un nuevo enemigo, no como él dijo uno conocido, pero quién, y porque usan la sangre de mi hermana… ¿secta?, acaso será...

- ¡HAGI!, ¿estás herido que pasó?... reacciona Hagi…

- Esta todo bien Saya, llegue tarde, tú no debiste luchar…

- De qué hablas, lo que importa ahora es tu herida…

- Un enorme hoyo se dibujaba en su estómago y me permitía ver las tablas del piso a través de éste, fueron segundos desesperantes, pero yo sabía que hacer, mi sangre lo arreglaría todo.

- Bebe Hagi, bebe mi sangre… - expuse mi cuello ante sus ojos, para que él bebiera de mí.

- No debo Saya, tu sangre es…

- Si puede servir para algo a parte de matar, es para devolverte la vida… tómala!

Introdujo severamente sus colmillos en mi cuello, la sensación era diferente, este éxtasis que sentía era incomparable, el dolor y la combinación de calor en esa zona no se detenía, mientras él más bebía más sentía aquel agudo dolor sofocante. De repente se detuvo y su herida empezó a cicatrizar de inmediato.

- Hagi… ¿qué pasó?

- ¿Nathan estuvo aquí?... ¿qué te dijo?

- Tú… tú sabías que los quirópteros y él vendrían… ¿Qué sabes Hagi? ¿Qué ocultas?


	10. BLOOD After Story Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

CORRE

_- Saya… necesito que creas en mí._

Fue lo único que contestó. Nos quedamos en silencio, y una vez recuperado, se puso de pie, acarició mi mejilla, después me abrazó, pero no como siempre lo hacía, esta vez era tierno y cálido pero desesperado a la vez como si la seguridad de protegerme entre sus brazos se hubiese esfumado, y me besó con tanta fuerza y pasión, que sentí como si ese fuese el último beso que me fuera a dar en la vida.

_- No será el último Saya, no lo permitiré._

- Hagi, qué esta pasando, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Sentía que él no quería decir nada, pero al ver sus ojos, tuve la certeza de que él nunca haría más que cosas estúpidas para protegerme, ¿tanto me amaba?, ¿tanto lo amo yo? Su voz invadió mis pensamientos, un cuento de nosotros en la nieve, una historia de zares, un relato de quirópteros, el recuerdo de Rasputín y...

Sonidos comenzaron a emerger desde el exterior de la casa, sabíamos lo que eran. Pero no era el único sonar, la voz de una mujer resaltaba sobre la horda de monstruos, y lo único que repetía era _Hagi!_ En tono exaltado, eufórico y a la vez burlesco. Cuando estuve por preguntar quien era, Hagi tomó mi rostro entre las manos y topó su frente contra la mía.

_- Saya, fui un tonto al pensar que podía hacerlo todo a la vez, protegerte y acabar con ellos esta fuera de mi alcance, quiero que huyas, usa todo el dinero que tenemos y regresa a Okinawa con Kai, no dejes que nadie te alcancé por favor…_

- ¿De qué hablas? Si tienes que pelear no te dejaré, Hagi yo…

_- No debí traerte de Okinawa, pero quiero tenerte a mi lado, prometo que cuando acabe esto iré a buscarte de nuevo…_

- ¡MENTIROSO!, pelearé Hagi, pelearé aquí porque yo quiero hacerlo, no importa lo que digas ya te perdí una vez, no quiero sentirme así de nuevo… pelearemos juntos, contra lo que sea como siempre…

_- Saya tú no entiendes, esto es…_

Atacaron la casa, Hagi tuvo que sujetarme y salir por el techo para esquivarlos. Eran más de los que esperaba, eran demasiados, esta escena sólo era comparable a Vietnam, pero esta vez Karl no estaba al frente, en su lugar estaba esa mujer llamada Sisnii, fruncí el seño con fuerza y torné mis pupilas rojas, tenía que matarla, quería hacerlo.

**- ¡Mentiroso! Eres un mentiroso Hagi, porque no dejas que Saya se divierta un poco…**

_- No dejaré que le pongan un dedo encima…_

**- Jajajajajajaja… basta de eso Hagi, sólo vine aquí a divertirme con ustedes, deja que ella se quede atrás y juguemos los dos un rato, como antes…**

_- Saya no la escuches…_

**- En serio, aún no le cuentas como nos conocimos… ni lo que pasó después…**

_- No hagas caso a nada de lo que dice, me desharé de ella…_

- No, ¡yo lo haré!

- Quería asesinarla, despedazarla, hacerla añicos, eran las ansias de matar combinadas con los celos, me lancé hacia ella con la espada empuñada, a pesar de hacerle un par de heridas, ella logró esquivar las demás estocadas de mi filo y lanzarme hacia un grupo de quirópteros, Hagi evitó mi caída apoyando su cuerpo en el piso, y al instante destruyó a todo el séquito de monstruos alrededor, sólo con su mano. Mi furia se había desvanecido, más quirópteros nos rodearon y el me lanzó hacia el cielo mientras mataba, cual fuesen moscas, a los que se acercaban; caí en sus brazos y me reincorporó al piso.

_- ¿A qué has venido Sisnii?_

**- He venido por ustedes dos, a Saya no puedo hacerle daño pero tu, sólo eres un juguete, apártate de mi camino…**

- Ella atacó a Hagi con una onda luminosa parecida a la que usaba Amshel, logramos evadirla lo suficiente como para ponerme a salvo, y otra vez fuimos sitiados, cada vez más se juntaban a nuestro alrededor; en el momento en que recapacité y supe que debía atacar, empuñe el sable con fuerza, sentí que la mano de Hagi terminaba de cerrar la mía contra el mango, entonces en voz calma me dijo:

_- Corre Saya, huye de aquí y haz lo que te dije…_

- Hagi ya…

_- ¡HAZLO AHORA! ¡VETE!_

Era la primera vez que veía esa expresión de furia en su rostro, pero decidí por una vez en mi vida hacer lo que él pedía, y corrí por el camino que dibujaba entre los cadáveres, las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en mis ojos, y salieron disparadas en cada carrera… me alejé de allí mientras escuchaba sus palabras diciendo que corriera, su frase repetitiva se cortaba con los gritos de su opositora, con la que se supuse, empezó a luchar; aun así Hagi no dejó de gritar como si estuviese animándome a vivir todo el tiempo. Me alejé lo suficiente como para detenerme y lo último que escuché fue _Te encontraré de nuevo Saya, por ahora sólo corre_.

- ¿Por qué? ¡HAGIIIIIIIII!


	11. BLOOD After Story Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

SOLA

_Siempre te amaré Saya._

¡Hagiiiiii!.

Un sueño, un recuerdo a la vez, la última ocasión en la que lo vi hace treinta años. Mi mente sentía profunda somnolencia, y mis ojos estaban cansados y cubiertos de espesor púrpura; limpié mi frente con la manga y reconocí que me encontraba a la sombra de un árbol, por el color del cielo, no había pasado ni una hora desde que nos separamos; recordé vagamente como me hice camino entre decenas de quirópteros de los que logré escapar y seguramente a causa del agotamiento me hallaba cobijada y recostada en el imponente nogal.

Solté un profundo suspiro, no podía pensar en nada, mis ojos clavados en el suelo lo único que podían hacer eran derramar cántaros de lágrimas y provocar un silencioso y asfixiante llanto; como un rayo fluorescente y fugaz, un pensamiento ocupó mi cabeza.

Anastasia… se supone que era Diva, y la secta de Rasputín debió haber desaparecido por completo cuando lo destruimos creyendo que era Sonya; ¿por qué Hagi sabía qué no habían desaparecido aún? Seguramente sucedió en mi más reciente sueño, pero ¿y el Escudo Rojo?, Kai no sabe nada de esto, si me buscaban, ¿cómo no se les ocurrió buscarme en Okinawa?... ahhhh, qué haré, Rusia está demasiado lejos, y quien sabe si encontraré algo allí… Hagi… qué inútil soy sin ti.

Aún con la cabeza en la luna, y lo pies más lejos de la tierra como nunca los tuve, me disponía a caminar al borde del sendero, ningún alma pasaba por allí cerca y mi esperanza de ver algún automóvil se convertía en nula a cada paso que daba. El calor me sofocaba, caminé alrededor de cinco horas sin encontrar más que tierra en mis ojos y lodo en mis botas, la ciudad de Toscana era bellísima con Hagi, sin él no tenía sentido permanecer aquí.

Tengo sed…

_Traje agua mineral, bébela por favor Saya…._

¡Hagi!

La figura esbelta de siempre apareció a mis espaldas, mas en menos de dos segundos se esfumó como el espejismo que era.

**Si bebes esto no habrá diferencia alguna.**

Eh! ¿Quién eres tú? – contesté con las manos empuñadas en el mango de la katana y tratando de levantarla lo mejor posible en dirección a ella.

Jeje, por fin Saya, estás frente a mí, no te preocupes por Hagi, Sisnii lo tratará bien y quizás lo traiga pronto a ti – sonrío deslumbrante.

No le harás daño, ni a él ni a…

**¿Ni a ti? Jajajajaja** – estalló en carcajadas mientras enrollaba su abdomen con los brazos – **en esas condiciones quizás… no, mejor me quedaré callada, veo que estás molesta… a tu caballero no le pasará nada, por alguna extraña razón y suerte, nunca se muere. Ahora no tienes más opción que venir conmigo, no querrás jugar con estos ratones en esas condiciones ¿cierto?**

Una horda de quirópteros sitiaron el lugar, nunca había visto tantos reunidos, o quizá el cansancio hiciese que viera el triple de ellos, sin embargo lo que atraía mi atención era aquella mujer parada en frente mío, con el cabello carmesí y la tez nacarada, despreocupada y dando brincos en su propias huellas; que remedio tenía… "debo ir con ella y asesinarla después".


	12. BLOOD After Story Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

EL GRANERO

_Dime Saya, ¿él es tu novio? _

**Eh, eh… - me ruboricé – s...sí.**

_Vaya, que suerte tienes Saya… se nota que él es todo un caballero, además es alto y guapísimo… kya!_

Oye, Oye Saya… cuéntanos – se dirigió hacia mí otra de las meseras – ¿ya lo has hecho con él?

**¡Qué! – me ruboricé aún más, mi cara estaba encendida totalmente, nunca me habían preguntado algo así, antes de contestar aquella vergonzosa interrogante, miré a la mesa donde estaba Hagi, y lo vi, como nunca antes, sonriendo con desconocidos y bebiendo grandes vasos de cerveza; me encantaba el Hagi serio y frío, pero ahora también me gustaba aquel despreocupado hombre que contemplaba.**

_Saya… ¡Saya!... respóndenos._

**¿Ah?, perdón no las estaba escuchando.**

_Sí como no, lo único que hacías era ver a tu hombre jaja._

Ya Saya contéstame… ¿ya te ha montado?

_¡Lilly! Qué vulgar, así no conseguirás que Saya nos responda._

Bueno, bueno, entonces diré ¿Ya han hecho el amor?

**Sí.**

_Vaya, pues que bueno, sino sería un desperdicio de hombre._

Jajaja, y qué tanto han hecho Saya, ¿te ha hecho muchas cositas pervertidas o quizá tu a él?

**Sólo hemos hecho lo normal.**

¡Lo normal! – dijeron al unísono.

_¿Qué significa lo normal?_

**Mmm – junté sus orejas y empecé a detallarles las cosas que yo consideraba "normales" en nuestra relación, al momento en el que terminé de contarles, vi sus rostros con dos grandes bocas abiertas en ellos.**

Eres genial Saya…

Toda aquella noche, Hagi y yo estuvimos bebiendo en mesas separadas, hombres con hombres y mujeres con mujeres. Eran cerca de la una de la mañana cuando las chicas me propusieron algo, ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de negarme, cuando me jalaron y me llevaron a otro lado. Ambas, Maurice y Lilly, me metieron en un dormitorio y me sentaron en su tocador, me trenzaron un par de extensiones de cabello negro y empezaron a adornarme la cabeza con cintos rosados. Lilly revolvía su guardarropa mientras que Maurice pintaba mi rostro con polvos translúcidos y un poco de rubor compacto, prosiguió, untando mis párpados con sombras rosadas y luego delineando mis ojos de negro, finalizó con el labial de tono rojo vivo sobre mi boca. Lilly me adornó con joyas y me mostró un traje de color rosado y blanco, aquel vestido llevaba infinidad de encajes; al principió me negué a ponérmelo pero ellas insistieron hasta que me lo vieron puesto. Para terminar, me dieron un par de pantimedias blancas con blondas en los bordes superiores y con las sexy ligas de siempre, un par de tacones con los que ni siquiera podía andar demasiado bien, completaron mi atuendo.

Salí de allí rumbo al granero con la condición de que a la mañana siguiente les contara todo lo que haría aquella noche con Hagi. Entré a la bodega y él aún no llegaba, tenía miedo de que llegase ebrio y se arruinara lo que planeaba para esta noche. La cama de paja estaba tendida entre las estrechas paredes de madera, cuando me agaché para palparla, escuché como retiraron la puerta del cuarto, al voltearme, Hagi se encontraba parado ante mí.

_Saya… hace mucho que no te veía vestida de ese modo._

_**En realidad no es mi culpa, esas chicas se emocionaron y empezaron a ponerme adornos cual árbol de navidad, tú sabes cómo…**_

Hagi me enredo entre sus brazos, sus ojos prendidos en los míos no parpadeaban ni mostraban reacción, sólo podía sentir su mano acariciando mi cintura y posteriormente mis caderas, entonces no pude contenerme y me arrojé hacia él, enrollando mis brazos en su cuello y besándolo con una pasión que me desgarraba, sentí a Hagi hacer lo mismo, arrojándome hacia la paja y haciéndome el amor toda la noche.

_Saya, detente…_

_**Qué… que dices, porqué…**_

_Porque estos no es real, despierta mi dulce Saya…_

Y entonces desperté, estaba yo sola, aquí, encerrada en un enorme tubo, inundada con líquido denso de aspecto azul acuoso, desnuda y atrapada entre cables que seguramente me suministraban dosis de sangre y alimento artificial, sus rostros a través del cristal eran reconocibles, era aquella niña pelirroja y los demás detrás de ella, quirópteros seguramente… Qué tonta, pensé, y una vez vi toda la cámara, destrocé los cristales y salí de aquel inmundo líquido.

_**Dime Anastasia, crees poder matarme ahora.**_


End file.
